ƔÃĿĬεитε
by Luisee
Summary: Para el italiano no había razones para ser valiente, sólo había razones para valorar lo que amas. *GerIta/ Mi primer intento de Lime/Lemon* ¿Drabble? ¿Viñeta? *Para Sakhory*


**Summary**: Para el italiano no había razones para ser valiente, sólo había razones para valorar lo que amas. *GerIta/ Mi primer intento de lime /Lemon* ¿Drabble? ¿Viñeta?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pairing**: AlemaniaXItalia/ Ludwig X Feliciano.

**N/A**: Bueno, no soy nada buena con el lime/lemon y menos con el Yaoi. Pero voy a dejar un intento ù.ú el fic estará visto desde el punto de vista de Ita-Chan. Dedicado a Sakhory-Sempai, espero le guste.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~* ❀❀❀ Valiente ❀❀❀ ~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que alguien como él… no merecía la felicidad. Y aun así la tenía. Él… que fue un tonto e inútil era más feliz que nadie en el mundo, por estar allí, con su amor de siempre.

—¡Nhg! —un quejido había salido de su boca y el lindo Feliciano ni siquiera había pensado en dejarlo salir, era algo que pasaba casi siempre que hacían el amor. Sentir esa boca alemana en su cuello y pecho era una experiencia casi celestial. Ludwig deslizó las manos por todo el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él. Entre lenguas y manos, besos y caricias las posiciones fueron cambiando.

Ahora Feliciano se hallaba a gatas sobre la cama, nunca habían usado es posición porque al italiano le daba miedo. Feliciano Vargas le temía al dolor, no soportaba que le apuntaran con un arma porque eso lo hacía imaginar el dolor que sentiría. Nada vale la pena si vas a salir lastimado.

Desde que se volvió aliado de Alemania, había entrenamientos y cansancio, pequeños golpes de parte de los enemigos pero nada serio. Ludwig siempre lo protegía. Sintió que el aludido por su mente le tomaba de las caderas, y acercaba su cuerpo al suyo. Italia gimió con anticipación, sacudió levemente la cabeza para dejar de pensar en dolor o cosas que no sentiría en ese momento.

—¿E-Estás seguro? —una voz grave pero dulce lo hizo sonreír, Alemania eternamente tan preocupado por su seguridad.

—Sì… —contestó Veneciano— Ve~, voy a estar bien.

Bueno en realidad no estaba tan seguro… pero quería probar cosas nuevas.

Sintió una presión más fuerte en las caderas y empezó a llenarse de un potente calor, escuchó un gruñido y sonrió. Ser penetrado era, para muchos, algo que sonaba doloroso y lo era, siempre lo era. No importaba cuantas veces pasara, no se acostumbraba. Él no era una mujer.

Reprimió gritar cuando su amante entró por completo. Sentir aquella barra de virilidad en su interior era demasiado excitante. El miembro se deslizó con un poco de dificultad. Alemania era tierno y delicado pero eso no hacía que dejara de ser excelente compañero sexual. Empuñó sus manos sobre las sábanas, era difícil arquear la espalda estando en cuatro puntos por primera vez, lo que pudo hacer fue dejar caer la parte superior de su cuerpo, el podre chico pasivo terminó mordiendo la almohada. Había escuchado que ser el que muerde la almohada era de lo peor… sin embargo él lo disfrutaba bastante.

Alemania se movió más rápido y susurró suavemente.

—Italia… ngh… Italia —gemía con recato, su cuerpo apenas se contenía para no venirse en esa estrecha entrada. El joven rubio solía mencionar mucho a Italia mientras le hacía el amor. Aunque nada comparado con los gritos que dejaba salir el italiano, siempre fue un ruidoso.

—¡Ah! ¡Aahh! —embestida tras embestida el entusiasmo aumentaba.

El delirio no paraba para los amantes que se daban todo. Con algo de torpeza Feliciano comenzó a mecer sus caderas al ritmo que le imponía el musculoso cuerpo detrás del suyo. Quería que ese momento acabara pero que jamás cesara.

Llegó un punto donde Feliciano sintió un leve dolor y entonces cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Él odiaba el dolor. Pero amaba a Alemania. Un poco de valentía surgía en su cobarde corazón, en momentos como ese no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Ludwig movió sus manos para adelante, y se encontró con el erguido pero no muy grande miembro italiano, lo estimuló rozando la yema de los dedos con la manejable cúspide de aquella erección… y en un santiamén los colores del arcoíris explotaron frente a la pareja. El germano dio vuelta al cuerpo de Veneciano sin salir de encima.

—¿Estás bien, Italia? —examinó el muchacho de ojos azules.

—Sí, Alemania se preocupa mucho, ve~—musitó, las sonrisas italianas era las más bellas del mundo.

—Pero… —inició Ludwig de nuevo— Me gusta más de la otra manera.

—Ve~ —soltó acariciando el rostro de su novio— ¿Por qué? —curioseó Italia, tal vez no le había gustado por la poca colaboración de su cuerpo.

—Porque de la otra forma… —sus mejillas se enrojecieron crecidamente— De la otra forma te… te puedo besar a cada segundo.

Los orbes color caramelo se abrieron de extrañeza, pero retornaron a cerrarse cuando unos labios masculinos y suculentos acallaron las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

Italia rememoró. La primera vez fue dolorosa, mucho muy dolorosa, pero no se había querido detener. El chico que se humillaba por no sentir dolor o por tener algo de seguridad no tenía miedo al sexo. Porque él lo miraba de otra forma. Él no era valiente. Nunca lo sería, pero tampoco era tonto y si para estar en la intimidad con Ludwig tenía que soportar ese ardor en sus entrañas, esa incomodidad en las caderas al día siguiente, él lo soportaría.

Él valoraba su felicidad, y no había razón para cambiar nada.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~* ❀❀❀ Fin ❀❀❀ ~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Sakhory-Sempai lo leería? Bueno y se acabó, no me gustó como quedó pero ni modo ¿¡Ah! y perdonen las faltas de ortografía, no tengo beta, es más no estoy segura de que es un beta o para que es… pero bueno nos vemos luego. ¡Yo, escribí Yaoi que raro~!


End file.
